ten_scalykind_racesfandomcom-20200213-history
Boa Naga
Also called the dream naga, the boa naga are a race of nagas descended from the boa constrictor. They are a psionically active race that are highly spiritual. Thought to be cousins of the cobra naga, the boa naga are quite different from their cousins in many respects. Thought to be the progenitors of some nagaji, ophiduans, and the varnas, the boa disavows any knowledge of the last two. Physical Description Like the cobra naga, the boa nagas are humanoid snake. A humanoid torso connects to a snake's tail. They have a snake's head and they have a human's shoulders, arms, and hands. Therefore they can wield manufactured weapons. They attack with constriction, which is a natural attack that they can perform as a secondary attack. Although they prefer their psionics to any physical attack. Relations Like the Cobra Naga, they are sought out for their wisdom and their intelligence. However, they prefer their smarts over their wisdom and tend to advise people based on their science (knoweldge) than their own wisdom. They regard the humans as a young race, though Eternal. They have no time for the haughtiness of elves, and are haughty right back at them. As for gnomes, they think they are simpleton tricksters, the dwarves spend too much time crafting in their halls than spending it outside, and the halflings spend too much time being grounded. They also do not like the serpentfolk, and are sad for being their creators. Alignment and Religion The dream nagas do not worship. They find it a waste of time. They believe that worshipping a god is a waste of time and that the pursuit of knowledge is, in and of itself, a path to spirituality. The dream nagas find spirituality in the simple wilderness, or in the wonder of the sky. They also find spirituality by listening to the laughing brook, or watching children play. They don't find it through conventional worship. Names Males: Zolajincha, Zubhjin, Zennun'Anjin, Ugo'Aya, Zelamedi, Malujsora, Venazko, Tazazin, Sezujima, Zebnanji Females: Yashiujinra, Senajinzari, Saeijinutie, Bulaera, Asujkelah, Zeleino, Manany, Aszeijinanja, Keshia, Asze'Dur Boa Naga Racial Traits Medium Humanoid (Reptilian, Serpent) (9 RP total) * +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution: '''Agile like all naga, and quite intelligent, the Boa Naga do lack in body. * '''Speed: boa nagas slither at 30 feet per round. * Constriction Natural Attack: '''Boa nagas gain a +4 bonus on their CMB to grapple an opponent. This is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the boa naga is wielding a manufactured weapon. (+2 RP) * '''Focused Study (4 RP): Benefit: At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, boa nagas gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. * Low-Light Vision (1 RP): Boa naga can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * No legs: Boa nagas slither around on their tails and not their legs. They have no legs, so they cannot be tripped. (1 RP) * Natural Armor (2 RP): The boa nagas gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. * Language: The Boa Nagas are Xenophobic. They begin speaking only Draconic. Boa nagas with high intelligence scores may learn Common, Elven, Dwarven, Halfling, and Aklo. (-1 RP) Alternate Racial Traits The following racial trait may be selected instead of an existing naga racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting these options. Naturally Psionic: Some boa nagas gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If an boa naga takes levels in a psionic class, she instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. This replaces Focused Study. Swim: Some boas have a beautiful talent for swimming. These naga have a swim speed of 30 feet and gain the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. This replaces Focused Study. Favored Class Options The following options are available to all boa nagas who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist: Add +1 on Craft (alchemy) checks to craft poison and +1/3 on the DCs of poisons the alchemist creates. * Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a grapple or trip attempt. * Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk's ki pool. * Summoner: Add +1 hit point to the summoner's eidolon. * Wizard: Add 1 extra spell to the first level spells known. = Category:Naga Category:Boa Constrictor Category:Ten Scalykind Races